If I Never Knew You
by MariPBlack
Summary: "Não importa o que nos aconteça, nunca vou me arrepender de nada que vivemos juntos".


**Disclaimer: **_Infelizmente, só a ideia me pertence. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos._

**Observação: **_Se quiserem ler a fic ouvindo a música If I Never Knew You – Jon Secada e Shanice (é da trilha sonora de Pocahontas), fica bem melhor._

_

* * *

_**If I Never Knew You**

James Potter estava sentado numa pequena poltrona ao lado da janela de sua casa, perdido em pensamentos. Pensamentos saudosos. Na verdade, lembranças. Lembranças de sua época em Hogwarts, lembranças de suas brincadeiras com seus melhores amigos. Ah, como sentia falta deles! Mas as lembranças se voltavam principalmente para uma certa ruiva que, por sinal, estava sentada num sofá a sua frente, brincando com o pequeno Harry, que ria encantado para ela.

O homem encarou as duas pessoas mais importantes da sua vida e sorriu fracamente. Estava sendo difícil sorrir naqueles tempos, mas sempre que os olhava sentia um orgulho imenso o invadir. O sorriso, porém, se apagou, quando uma imagem horrível de destruição invadiu de novo sua mente.

Não queria perdê-los. Não _podi_a perdê-los.

- Lily. – Ele chamou a mulher, que desviou os olhos do bebê risonho e sorriu. Ela estava tentando deixá-lo o menos triste possível ultimamente, sabia disso, mas podia ver nos olhos dela a mesma sombra de preocupação que o perseguia.

- Sim, James? – A ruiva perguntou com sua voz doce e ele fechou os olhos, sentindo as lágrimas os invadirem sem nenhuma piedade.

- Você não acha que... Que teria sido melhor se não tivéssemos nos conhecido? – James tornou a olhar para ela, que arregalou ligeiramente os olhos. Ela se levantou com Harry nos braços e seguiu para uma pequena cadeira de bebê num canto da sala, colocando o filho lá. – Se não tivéssemos nos conhecido e nos apaixonado, não estaríamos passando por isso. Estaríamos seguros e felizes. _Você_ estaria segura e feliz.

Lily andou lentamente até a poltrona na qual o marido estava e sentou-se no braço dela, encarando-o profundamente nos olhos.

- Se não tivéssemos nos conhecido, Harry não existiria. – Ela falou com a voz fraca.

James suspirou.

- E não estaria correndo risco de vida. – Fechou novamente os olhos e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, sentindo as lágrimas começarem a escorrer.

Os olhos de Lily ficaram marejados e ela abraçou fortemente o marido, sentindo o perfume que tanto amava emanar dele.

- Se eu nunca tivesse conhecido você, não teria nem idéia do quão maravilhosa a vida pode ser. Se eu nunca tivesse te conhecido, não seria mais feliz do que sou hoje, pois nunca teria conhecido o amor na sua forma mais plena. – Ela sussurrou para ele, que agora tremia em seus braços.

- Mas este mundo está... Está tão acabado. Está tudo acabando, Lily.

Ela forçou o marido a olhá-la e continuou, como se ele não tivesse falado nada:

- Se eu não tivesse te conhecido, provavelmente estaria segura, mas não seria completa. Teria perdido minha vida num medo tolo de me apaixonar. E eu sou muito grata a você, meu amor, por nunca ter desistido de mim. – Ela falou, sentindo finas lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto, enquanto o de seu marido já estava completamente banhado por elas. – Nunca mais pense numa bobagem dessas, James. Não importa o que nos aconteça, nunca vou me arrepender de nada que vivemos juntos. Não iria querer que tivesse acontecido de nenhuma outra forma.

Lily passou as mãos delicadamente pelo rosto do marido, secando-o e olhando para aqueles olhos tão amados, que davam-na a segurança necessária para enfrentar tudo pelo que estavam passando.

_**In this world so full of fear**_

_(Neste mundo tão cheio de medo)_

_**Full of raging lies**_

_(Cheio de tantas mentiras)_

_**I can see the truth so clear**_

_(Eu posso ver a verdade tão clara)_

_**In your eyes, so dry your eyes**_

_(Nos seus olhos, então seque seus olhos)_

- Eu te amo, Lily. – Ele falou, puxando a mulher para seu colo e beijando-a levemente nos lábios. – Eu te amo e sempre vou te amar. A você e a Harry.

O casal olhou para a cadeirinha onde seu filho brincava com uma varinha de mentira e sorria. Um sorriso sem preocupações. E foi a existência daquele bebê, que ocorreu apenas por eles terem se conhecido e se amado, que os permitiu também sorrir naquele momento tão doloroso de suas vidas.

**XXX**

- Lily, leve Harry e vá! É ele! Vá! Corra! Eu o atraso...

Mas, ao se virar para a porta com a varinha em punho, não teve tempo nem mesmo de erguê-la. Viu um clarão verde vindo em sua direção e, no milésimo de segundo antes de o raio da morte o atingir, só um pensamento se passou por sua cabeça:

_Não importava o que acontecesse a ele e a Lily, nunca iria se arrepender do que viveram juntos_.

_**I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong **_

_(Eu nunca imaginei que medo e ódio pudessem ser tão fortes)__**  
But they'd leave us where this whispers in the night**_

_(Mas eles nos deixam sempre que sussurras na noite)__**  
But still my heart is saying we were right**_

_(Mas ainda sim meu coração está dizendo que fizemos a coisa certa)_

**FIM**

**

* * *

N/A: **Nossa, esta foi provavelmente a fic que eu escrevi mais rápido! A idéia veio hoje à tarde, quando eu estava vendo Pocahontas. Como estava fazendo as unhas, não pude tirar o filme antes de os créditos começarem, então comecei a ouvir essa música linda que toca num dos encontros da Pocahontas com o John Smith, só que com a letra só tem nos créditos. E enquanto ouvia a letra, só me lembrei de James e Lily. Nossa, a história veio na minha cabeça como um flash e eu vim logo baixar a música pra começar a escrever. Apesar de ter ficado pequena, eu gostei dela. Ficou bem do jeito que eu imaginei =)

Bem, espero que gostem também! E, por favor, comentem :)

xx, Mari.


End file.
